


Till the end

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drabble, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: This is it, Bucky thinks looking around him. This is the end of the line. This is the end of everything





	Till the end

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I watched the film and... I liked but then THAT happened and I don't know what hurts me the most: the fact that Peggy is used only to be Steve's paramour (she had a family and a good life but who cares? Let's destroy that so Steve can have his happy ending), or that Steve abandons Bucky when he still needs him, or the fact that what they've done is a character assassination. And I'm not going to start talking about the time travel mess... It is outrageous in so many levels.
> 
> Well... Let's move on (not like Steve). English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes. I tried my best.

Bucky looks at Steve with a serious expression. He knows what he is thinking. He knows him too well not to know it. He hugs him and bits his lips. He can’t say anything, he shouldn’t. He tries to smile but he is too tired to make it seem real. He just wants to rest. He wants to go back to his hom... to the place he calls home and be forgotten by the world. Now that he doesn’t have to worry about Steve, he can die peacefully. No more wars, fights, blood, death... He closes his eyes for a second just to watch him disappear.

_This is it_ , he thinks looking around him. _This is the end of the line. This is the end of everything_. Bruce touches the bottoms frantically and Bucky wants to tell him not to worry. _It’s fine_ , he wants to say, _Steve is not coming back_. However, he remains in silence and watches Sam looks at him, searching for an answer, trying to understand why he is so calm. _There is no need to worry, he is happy and that’s all matter_. The seconds pass and Bucky waits till they realize there is no problem with the machine. However, none of them wants to accept what is happening.

Bucky opens his mouth, ready to speak and explain what is happening when, suddenly, there is lighting and Steve appears in the platform with a smile. He seems happy and relaxed.

“Oh man!” Sam exclaims. “I thought we’ve lost you for one second.” He hugs him with a relief laugh.

“What happened?” Asks Bruce, trying to understand the problem.

“It just...” Steve doubts but then he looks at Bucky and nods. “It took me longer than expected.” It is a lie. Bucky knows it is a lie. Why has he come back? He had the opportunity to live the life he always wanted with the woman of his dreams. Why is he here?

For some reason, Bucky doesn’t feel well. He feels guilty. _He came back because of me._ He realizes while Steve is stepping out of the platform. _He gave up his life because of me one more time._ He bites his lips and fights against his emotions. He feels overwhelmed and can’t breathe. He turns and avoids Steve’s blue eyes. This is wrong. Steve shouldn’t be... Bucky wants to run. He wants to hide and cry. He doesn’t want to be the cause of Steve’s unhappiness. All his life he has been fighting for that man, all his life he has tried to do the best for him and... _Please, oh God please, make him go to her, make him happy, h_ e prays. _Don’t let him waste his life with me, because of me._

“Are you ok, Buck?” Steve puts his hand over his shoulder and Bucky feels his lungs closing. He can’t answer. Steve says something to Bruce and Sam, who was coming to him with a worried expression. Steve helps them to sit on the ground and rests his hand on his chest.

“Why...?” Bucky asks. He doesn’t finish the question but there is no need for that.

“I would never leave my best man behind.” Steve’s voice sounds light like it is no big deal. But it is. They both know that it is. Steve had a chance to leave all this behind, to live the life he always wanted in his time.

“You should...”

“I made a promise Buck, till the end of the line, remember?” Bucky can breathe for a second.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back.” He says honestly. _I thought you would choose her_.

Steve shrugs and invites him to rest his head on his shoulder. “I thought it.” Steve starts talking after a minute of silence. “I watched her and I thought I could be happy with her but then... That wasn’t my time. That wasn’t my Peggy and most importantly I didn’t have you.” There are pain and shame in his voice and Bucky doesn’t understand why.

“You should have stayed.” Bucky replies trying to sound calm and collected.

“How...?” Steve sighs and looks at Bucky. “I didn’t have you.” He repeats. “I couldn’t leave you.”

“I know you think you owe me something but you’re wrong.” Steve doesn’t owe him anything. He made his own decisions and he is happy with them. Steve doesn’t have to pay him anything back. “You should have been selfish and take the girl and the life you deserve.” Steve laughs at his words.

“This decision is me being selfish.” He says with a bright smile. “How could I let my best man behind? How could I abandon my home?” Bucky returns the smile and closes his eyes.

“Till the end of the line.” It is all he says. _Always._

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for now. I'd like to write something longer for them but right now this is all I can give. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
